Children of the Games
by possessing hearts
Summary: Join Katniss, Peeta, and their friends on the journey through pregnancy and raising children in a time still recovering from death and war. Katniss/Peeta.


**a/n; **When I wrote this at the time, it seemed great. Reading over it, it seems terrible. Maybe I'll get better as I write more?

( we can only hope )

Anyway, here's the first chapter of "Children of the Games". I hope you enjoy it.(:

**disclaimer;** I don't own The Hunger Games! I don't even own the first book anymore because my cousin took it to read and never gave it back. _*le gross sobbing*_

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? Peeta and Katniss - yeah, them - they're going to have sex!"<p>

"Mommy, what's sex?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, dear."

"How have they not had sex yet?"

Words would spread like wild fire in District 12. They were like one big, happy family and everyone knows that families have no secrets.

When Katniss returned to her home, she was blushing like mad.

Cue worried, perfect boyfriend Peeta.

"Katniss!" He rushed up to her and gripped her forearms like he was afraid she might collapse, "Your face is flushed? Do you need anything? Water? Bread? I told you that staying in the woods too long is bad for -"

"Relax!" Katniss shouted, shaking off her boyfriend's hands and shooting daggers at him with her Seam grey eyes.

Peeta's face dropped, "What's wrong?"

Her face became an ever darker shade of red, "You and I are gonna have sex, apparently."

"This is so sudden!" Peeta said, surprised.

It almost looked like all the blood had left her body and gathered in her cheeks, her face was so red.

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me, Peeta, I'm just repeating what I heard some people saying in the Hob."

Realization dawned on Peeta's face, finally.

"Oh."

Katniss had to clench her fists to keep from decking Peeta across the face. "Oh? The whole entire district knows about our... special activities and all you have to say is oh?"

"Special activities?"

"Shut up." Katniss growled.

Peeta took a hesitant step back, "You scare me sometimes."

The proud look on her face was even less comforting, "I know." More furry, "Now tell me why the Hob knows all about my business. I don't enjoy people knowing all about my business."

"I may or may not have told Haymitch that I was planning on asking if you were reconsidering having children with me while he was under the influence of some strong stuff."

"Peeta! At least have the decency to tell Haymitch these personal things when he's sober, that way he at least realizes that he should shut his trap about it! Or better yet, don't tell people these things at all! Please!"

Peeta blushed, a tiny smile twitching at his lips, "You're not exactly objecting the thought of having a child."

"Oh, I'm objecting," Katniss said, "I just think that you blabbing our dirty laundry to the entire district should be dealt with first."

"I didn't think you'd have a problem with your friends knowing..." Katniss glared, making Peeta's speech falter, "It was Haymitch's fault!"

"No, it was your fault!" She took a few more threatening steps in his direction until he was pinned against the kitchen counter, "Don't think for a second that I would even consider having sex with someone as inconsiderate as you!"

Peeta pouted, "You're verbally abusive."

She punched his arm.

"And physically!"

Katniss couldn't help it as her anger burned away and laughter replaced it. Peeta just looked too cute with that pout on his lips and flour dusted across his cheeks.

She reached up and brushed some of it away with her fingertips, "You're a mess."

He smiled in a way that told her this conversation was going to turn a lot more serious than she wanted it to be, "But you love me anyway."

Love. She really didn't like that word, even now. No, it wasn't like she was doubting her feelings for Peeta because she certainly did love him, she just didn't like saying it. It made her feel so vulnerable.

He searched her face for hidden clues, "You love me, real or not real?"

"Real."

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of freshly baked bread and finger paints.

"I always said I wouldn't have kids in fear of them being reaped." Katniss whispered, fingers gripping the forest green fabric of his shirt.

"The games are over now."

"I guess I have no more arguments, then."

She raised her head and his hands caressed her face, "No, Katniss. I don't want you to have children with me because you think that there is no reason not to. I want you to have kids with me because it's what you want. Do you want to raise a family with me?"

There were no more games and no more hardships for their family. All her love belonged to Peeta and no one could interfere with it. Nothing could get in their way.

"I... yes, I think I do. Would you like to raise a family with me, Peeta?"

He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers in a soft and comforting kiss.

"I've never wanted anything more."

* * *

><p><strong>an; **lol, that was disgustingly sappy.

I hope you liked the first chapter. I already have the second one written up as well and plenty of ideas for the future.

question of the week/day/year/century time!

Do you want to have children when you're older? Or maybe you already have children? Are they adorable?(:

See you guys next chappy. c;


End file.
